hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Factory
Death Factory is the 12th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 3 segments: Test Facility, Decontamination, and R&D. Mission Information In the previous mission, 47 infiltrated Dexter Industries, and uncovered the secret R&D Facility, where Victoria was experimented on recently. Inside, he targets Marcus Green, an explosives developer, Raymond Valentine, an arms developer, and Warren Ashford, the bio-engineer in charge of examining Victoria, all researchers in the facility. Objectives *Recover the stolen files *Access the test facility *Eliminate Dr. Marcus Green *Disable the security system *Locate decontamination *Locate the silo entrance *Disable the security system *Eliminate Dr. Raymond Valentine *Eliminate Dr. Warren Ashford *Destroy Ashford's research Items Firearms * AH 74U * Aries 24-7 * STG 58 * STG 58 Elite Melee Weapons * Bong - In the lab where the baldness cure is being developed, on a table behind one of the scientists. * Book - Decontamination area. As you walk in go straight down hall, turn right at end of hall, walk through curtain, stay right as you make your way to the oppisite wall of the room with the two "windows" when you reach that point look right and down next to the lockers. * Bottle - Decontamination area, in the room with the stripper and in the starting corridor, to the right. * Coffee Mug - On table in conference room in R&D area. * Dummy Arm - R&D area. * Fire Extinguisher - On wall by entrance to baldness lab in R&D area. * Folding Knife - Test Facility. As you step off the elevator look left, walk to shelving in small room. * Gasoline Can - Test Facility. As you step off the elevator head straight forward from the start and it's behind the fake bush in the bottom left corner. Almost to the end then turn left on the last square sector. * Hammer - R&D area. * Knife - Decontamination area. Located in the "party" room behind the bar. * Plunger - Decontamination area. As you walk in go straight ahead, turn right at end of hall, walk through curtain into shower area, stop and look at small tiled wall in front of you. Plunger there. Another is located over by the sinks on the wall. * Radio - Test Facility. Head straight forward and it's in the bottom left corner near the stairs on a table. R&D area. * Screwdriver - Test Facility. Located on top of two barrels directly out from the elevator. Another screwdriver located as you exit the elevator at Test Facility. As you exit the elevator walk forward until you reach the "pig" pit under the control room, look left at the stairs, go up the stairs and look right, you should see a double door closed. The screwdriver is setting on a box next to those doors. * Syringe - R&D area, lowest floor. * Wrench - Test Facility. As you step off the elevator look right, walk over to crate and wrench is laying on it. Explosives * Proximity Mine can be found in test facility. * Remote Explosive - 6 of them can be found in storage room at the end of the right backstage corridor in test facility. Keycard needed to open. * Safety Code - R&D area. Other * Fire Paste - It is similar to the Gasoline Can, but this is one of the ways to kill Dr. Valentine. * Proximity Detector - Located on a shelf in the downstairs portion of the observatory. Disguises * Factory Guard * Researcher * Scientist Evidence * Test Facility - In the room where Dr. Green triggers the pig release. * Decontamination - In the room with the security system. * R&D - On the same floor as Dr. Ashford. Assuming you're standing with your back towards the exit and facing towards the smoke vent control, it's behind the monitors to your left. Challenges Notes *Sometimes in the Testing Facility, landmines being tested will kill guards when exploding. Even if the player isn't responsible, the score will still be reduced. **Also, 47 will be killed if the mines are active, should he step into one. *Two of the targets in this mission share the same surnames as characters in the Resident Evil series, where bio-weapons and weapons research is also a main staple. *The R&D segment cannot be completed with ONLY the suit, no detection and achieving a Silent Assassin rating, as the bottom floor has 2 test subject civilians, who cannot be bypassed through any means. This may be a bug, as the test subjects' eyes are actually closed, but it is not likely this will be patched. Gallery Test_Facility.png| Test Facility Decontamination.png| Decontamination Death_Factory.png| R&D Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions